1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coemulsions of amino functional silicone fluids and oxidized polyethylene and processes for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emulsions of various organic compounds are well known in many arts for their widespread utility. Exemplary are the use of emulsions in cosmetic compositions, including creams, lotions, cosmetic compositions, and the like. Other examples include uses as lubricating agents for sheet-like materials, including papers and fabrics, softening agents for textiles, fiber lubricants, paper release agents, metal working, coatings and as oil-recovery fluids from subterranean formations.
One particular use of emulsions comprising silicones and other organic materials, such as polyethylene are in the area of textiles, for such purposes as lubricants which aid during textile processing, and as conditioners to soften textiles or otherwise improve the tactile properties, such as the "hand" of the fabric (the term "fabric" is interchangeably called "textile") are well known. Further benefits of the use of such emulsions as lubricants include reduction of needle cutting and needle abrasion, improved abrasion resistance, increases in tear strength, and crease recovery.
Examples of such known compositions include U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,518 to Huber et al. for "Organic Fibers Having Improved Slip Properties" which is directed to a polymeric organosilicon compound containing aryl radicals and methods for using the compound for improving the slip properties of fibers. A further example is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,646 to Cordova et al. for "Wet Abrasion Resistant Yarn and Cordage" which teaches an oxidized polyethylene emulsified with a non-nitrogen nonionic emulsifiers and neutralized with an alkali hydroxide, and which further includes a amide melamine wax and a further siloxane containing compound. U.S. Pat. 3,844,826 to Buchner et al. for "Dressing Sewing Thread to Reduced Friction" teaches a sewing thread having improved slip characteristics which includes a non-friction coating of a polycarbonate-polydimethylsiloxane block copolymer, which preferably further includes a polydiorganosiloxane in its composition.
Technical Data sheet titled "The Use of A-C.RTM. Polyethylenes in Textiles" describes a family of emulsifiable polyethylenes and methods of making emulsion which include these products, as well as beneficial features which are imparted unto textiles through the use of these materials and compositions. However, this data sheet does not teach or suggest the invention to be presented herein.
While it is known to the art that an emulsion formed as a combination or comixture of an oxidized polyethylene- containing emulsion and a silicone-containing emulsion provide good resultant properties, including good lubricating properties for both threads, fibers and woven fabrics, the relative cost of silicon-containing emulsions curtail their broader use. None of the art teaches a composition and a process for using a composition wherein an oxidized polyethylene and a silicone containing material are coemulsified and the emulsion so formed is then used to provide improved slip characteristics to a broad range of filament, fibrous, fabric and sheet type materials.